marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ava'Dara Naganandini (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Warbird | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = , protector of Kid Gladiator | Relatives = Unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School For Higher Learning | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Feathers | Citizenship = Shi'ar | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Bodyguard | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Chris Bachalo | First = Wolverine & the X-Men #1 | HistoryText = Origin Ava'Dara Naganandini A.K.A. Warbird is an elite Shi'ar warrior assigned to protect the ruling family. Warbid life since birth has been, according to her, an endless parade of combat and murder and at unknown point in her life she conducted "mating rituals" with someone while trapped inside another being and surrounded by flesh eating monster aliens. She is sent by Emperor Gladiator, to escot Kid Gladiator as his personal bodyguard. Kid Gladiator was sent to Earth as a punishment for destroying more than half of the Shi'ar royal city on Chandilar, so was brought with him to protect his son from danger. Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Warbird arrived with Kid Gladiator to Earth at the first day for school. During an attack on the Jean Grey School of Higher Learning by Krakoa, Warbird fought Krakoa and the Frankenstein monsters. When Iceman formed a group of ice-clones to fight Frankenstein monsters Warbird shows some romantic interest with one of the ice-clones. Exodus attack When Exodus attacked the Jean Grey School and the students were sent to the safe room for their safety, Warbird went with Kid Gladiator and refused to let Rogue take part of his power to fight Exodus and when Rogue teleported and took part of his power through a kiss on the cheek Warbird became enraged and said she would kill her, but Kubark told her she was pardoned by royal decree. The Brood Attack Warbird tried to stop Kid Gladiator from entering Kitty body but failed. . When she entered Kitty body along with the other X-men they found Kid Gladiator only to lose him again and when they find him again but he wasn't him self as the Brood turned him into one of them. Warbird and Iceman were left to hold Kid Gladiator while Beast tried destroy the egg sac inside that infected Kitty. After Kid Gladiator used his heat vision on Iceman head, Iceman responded with restoring his face and beating Kid Gladiator to which Warbird asked him to stop doing it. Later while still Warbird confessed to Bobby that she find him without doubt the most vigorous male she encountered since she arrived to Earth and asked him if he ever conducted "mating rituals" with someone while trapped inside another being and surrounded by flesh eating monster aliens, because she did to which Bobby answered with low vice that it was a good time for Kid Gladiator to melt off his ear. After the egg sac is destroyed and Kid Gladiator is subdued the team leave Kitty body throw her mouth. While Kitty is been taken by S.W.O.R.D. to be cured from the remained Brood inside her she kissed Bobby while Warbird was watching and she seemed not happy about it. The Marauders Warbird entered Gambit apartment with a decapitated head in her hand saying: it has begun, and when the Marauders broke into the apartment she helped the team fighting them. When Iceman was hurt by Chimera she was shown to be worried about him. she choose to fight Vanisher from the Marauders and told him she will find a way to cut his head off. When Iceman covered the area she thought it was magnificent and when Bobby noted she is looking at in a wired way she told him she want to conducted "mating rituals" with him right now. | Powers = * Superhuman Strength: As a Shi'ar, Warbird possesses enough strength to lift 1 ton in Earth-like gravity. * Superhuman Stamina: As a Shi'ar, Warbird possesses 20 times greater stamina than a human. | Abilities = * Markswomen: She is adept at handling Shi'ar energy weapons. She was train in the use of most Shi'ar weaponry. * Hand-to-hand Combatant: She was an excellent hand-to-hand combatant * Aviation: She is also an expert aircraft flier | Strength = Warbird possesses the normal strength of a Shi'ar woman who engages in intensive regular exercise, She can lift (press) over 1 ton. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Warbird wears battle armor and carries an energy sword. | Transportation = Shi'ar starships | Weapons = Various Shi'ar energy weapons and laser swords. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:X-Men members